What size knickers does your mum wear?
by janiedmbe
Summary: We are all familiar with the start of Episode 5, Series 1 when Caroline and Kate share their first passionate kiss. But what happens at 4-o-clock when Caroline knocks on Kate's door?


Caroline rang the doorbell and waited. She quickly glanced down to check her appearance and moved impatiently from one foot to the other, waiting for Kate to answer the door. She was relieved when she saw her face looking at her through the window, her eyes shining bright, a huge smile on her face.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Kate stood to one side and Caroline entered the house and stood expectantly. Her heart was beating quickly and her breathing was shallow. Sighing deeply, she looked intently at Kate, their heads unhurriedly moving forward, their eyes never leaving each other. Caroline could feel the heat of Kate's breath on her cheek and she sighed again. Their lips were just about to meet when Caroline's mobile phone rang.

"Shit."

She fumbled about in her pocket, bending over to retrieve the phone. Kate caught sight of her full breasts which were visible over the top of her jumper and unashamedly stared.

Standing upright, Caroline smoothed down her hair and answered the call.

"Hello"

Kate smiled as Caroline stumbled over her words, mouthing to her that it was Gillian on the other end. She reached out to her but Caroline swatted her hand away. She placed the phone on her shoulder, her brow furrowed, her face serious.

"She wants to know what size knickers my mother wears."

Kate started to laugh and she struggled to hold it in while Caroline continued to talk to Gillian. She finally ended the conversation, hung up and looked at Kate.

"What? What's wrong with that?"

Then realising the absurdity of what she had said, both women burst out laughing, giggling hysterically at what had just happened.

Kate deliberately moved towards Caroline and grabbed at the lapels of her long camel coat. She reeled her in and kissed her tenderly on the lips, sliding the coat from her shoulders and down her arms. She felt Caroline shudder.

"Are you cold?"

"No, no, no I err I'm no, I'm not cold. I just, well, I'm just, you know ..."

Kate smiled and took another step forward, placing her hands on Caroline's waist and pulling her towards her.

She moved her hand up and stroked Caroline's cheek with the outside of her fingers. Lifting her chin up with her index finger, she traced the outline of her lips before placing both hands on the side of Caroline's face, pulling it towards her and kissing her once more. Kate pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Is this what you want Caroline? Me and you?"

"Mmmm?"

Caroline's eyelids fluttered open and she looked at Kate.

"This? I can stop if you want me to."

Caroline coughed gently and she looked down at the floor.

"No, no. Err yes, I mean yes. Yes, this is what I want."

Kate took Caroline by the hand and walked over to the sofa. She sat down and pulled Caroline beside her and clasped her hand with both of hers before bringing them into her lap. She rubbed Caroline's thumb with her own.

"I can't explain what I feel like when I am with you, when I am in the same room as you. My heart beats faster, I get light headed and I can't think straight. I just imagine myself being alone with you and "

She leaned forward and whispered something in Caroline's ear. Caroline blushed and brought her other hand into the mix and held both of Kate's in her own.

"Miss McKenzie! How very forward of you! However, I must admit that it is exhilarating to know how like-minded we both are. When I see you playing the piano, I imagine your soft hands moving over my body and"

Before Caroline had chance to finish the sentence, Kate reached out and moved her hands slowly up Caroline's arms, sliding them across her body until they were on her breasts. She cupped them both and lightly grazed her nipples with her thumbs. Caroline gasped and fell backwards slightly, resting on the cushion.

"And doing this?"

Kate shifted her position so that she was almost laid between Caroline and the back of the sofa. She pulled Caroline towards her and she kicked off her shoes and lay down at the side of Kate, suddenly embarrassed to be so close to her. Kate stroked her hair with her left hand and tucked it behind her ear, gently caressing the lobe between her finger and thumb, all the while looking at her and smiling.

"I can't believe that the magnificent Dr Elliott is laying here on my sofa. Even in my wildest dreams, I never imagined this."

"Me neither. It feels so right and yet so wrong at the same time. Listen, I need to tell you something before we, well, you know before we erm perhaps before we kiss again."

Kate supported her weight on her right elbow and sat up a little.

"What? You're not regretting coming here are you Caroline?"

She shook her head and then turned it slightly and looked at Kate. A small smile appeared on her lips and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"No, no, I'am not regretting it. Not for a single minute. No, you see the thing is, well, the thing is that you're not the first. Kate. You're not the first women that I have kissed and you're not the first woman that has kissed me."

Caroline lowered her eyes and she focused all her attention on the necklace that Kate was wearing. A single tear fell and splashed on her chest.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

Kate looked confused.

"I , well, I don't know. I'm trying to, erm what I want to tell you is that, is that I had a relationship with another women, a girl actually, when I was in university."

The room fell silent. Kate stared over Caroline's head at a picture hanging on the wall, a picture her mother had bought her the previous year.

"Are you shocked? Kate, say something please."

Kate carried on studying the picture and then suddenly covered her mouth with the back of her hand and laughed.

"I'm sorry, I thought that you were going to tell me, well, I don't know what I thought but I just wasn't expecting that. Oh Caroline, it's OK, really it is."

She leaned forward and kissed her. Her left hand wandered up Caroline's body and she stroked her neck, beginning to delicately massage her shoulder with her fingertips and laughed again. Caroline turned her head and spoke softly.

"Are you making fun of me Kate? Laughing at me? Because if you are ..."

"I'm not laughing at **_you_**. I am laughing _**at**_ you. I am laughing at the absurdity of this and how I thought you didn't want to be here. I thought that you were going to tell me you didn't want me to kiss you and that you regretted everything."

Caroline smiled and for the first time since she had been at Kate's, she took the initiative and turned her body even more so that she was facing her. She drew Kate into her arms and kissed her with a passion she had long since forgotten. Kate lifted her left leg up and over Caroline and drew her towards her so that their hips were touching. A tiny groan escaped Caroline's mouth and she was silent for a second, listening and checking where the noise had come from. Realising it was her, she smiled lovingly at Kate and continued kissing her, exploring her mouth with her tongue, tasting her and savouring the sweetness of the kiss.

In a single movement, Kate launched herself over Caroline, swinging her right left over her body. Standing at the side of the sofa, she leaned over and whispered in Caroline's ear.

"Come on, let me give you a tour of the house starting with my bedroom."

Taking her by the hand, she led her through the small hallway and up the stairs into her bedroom where she sat on the edge of the bed and parted her legs. Caroline stood in between them and placed her hands on Kate's shoulders looking down at her and trembling slightly. Kate reached out and felt Caroline's thighs, massaging them through her skirt.

"It's OK Caroline, really it is. We don't have to do this if you don't want."

In answer, Caroline bent down and kissed Kate, shoving her backwards onto the bed. She fell softly on top of her and straddled her body, all the while her lips never leaving Kate's.

Kate slid her hands up Caroline's back and pulled her jumper over her head. Sitting up slightly, Caroline tossed the jumper over her shoulder and onto the floor, affording Kate the opportunity to see Caroline's breasts properly for the first time. She marvelled at them before slowly lifting her bra up to free them. Caroline reached around her back and undid the clasp, throwing the bra onto the floor to join her jumper.

Kate bit her bottom lip and, reaching up her hands, she rolled each nipple between her finger and her thumb playfully until they were hard. She smiled at Caroline and tipped her body to one side, throwing her onto the bed at the side of her. Kate sat up to remove some of her own clothing, unbuttoning her blouse and then seductively slipped the straps of her bra off her shoulder. Caroline reached out to help her and she unfastened the bra with ease using just one hand.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You have obviously had a lot of practice."

Caroline was quick to respond.

"On myself. I am used to doing things with one hand while doing something with the other: brushing my teeth, combing my hair, texting."

She looked at Kate indignantly and Kate smiled.

"I'm not complaining. In fact, it's a great skill to have. Relax. Stop getting so defensive!"

Caroline lowered her eyes and blinked hard.

"I'm sorry Kate. I'm not used to people telling me that I am good at anything. I am always the one giving out the praise and the gold stickers. I wish people would realise that I have feelings too and I need reassurance and a kind word now and again."

Kate kissed her forehead.

"I know, I understand. You do know that you are damn good head teacher, the best that I have worked under."

Caroline giggled.

"Is that a euphemism?"

Kate playfully tapped her arm.

"No it isn't! Anyway, if you will let me finish, I think you are a great teacher and you are also a pretty good kisser. You might have to do it again though just to reaffirm my thinking."

Caroline reached out to Kate and their bare breasts touched. She ran her hand over Kate's shoulder and down her arm, marvelling at the softness of her skin. Moving back slightly, she bent her head and took one of Kate's nipples in her mouth, slowly circling it with her tongue. Kate inhaled deeply and she placed her hands on the back of Caroline's head, stroking her hair and tickling the back of her neck.

Caroline moved across to Kate's other nipple and at the same time she slowly slid her hand down to her stomach. She rubbed the palm of her hand around Kate's belly button and then ventured to the top of her trousers. Pausing for a while, she slipped her finger tips down the top of her waist band and playfully moved from left to right, all the while venturing further down. Unable to stand it, Kate reached down and unbuttoned her trousers and lifted her bottom off the bed, slipping them over her hips and to her knees. She clumsily kicked them off and they landed half on the bed and half on the floor.

Laid on her back in just her panties, Kate watched as Caroline tried to remove her skirt. Her aim was to do it quickly and without any fuss but she failed miserably and ended up with it stuck around her shoulders. Kate couldn't help but laugh and she sat up and helped Caroline out of it, lifting it slowly and gently over her head. Once she was free, Kate supported her own weight on her hands and leaned back to look at Caroline who was suddenly very naked and on show. She looked at Kate and then lowered her gaze. A wave of shyness washed over her and she suddenly wished that it was the dead of night and the only light in the room was from the moon.

Kate sensed her awkwardness and pulled her down on top of her, planting tiny kisses all over her face starting at her eye brows and moving down her cheek until she found her lips again. Caroline responded and placed her arounds around Kate's shoulders, pulling her incredibly close.

"I don't think that I can take this much longer. I want you to err, to perhaps"

She leaned in very close whispered something in her ear and Kate bit down on her lip, excited by the thought of what Caroline had just asked her to do.

"Are you sure?"

Caroline passionately kissed her.

"Yes, absolutely."

And she fell onto the bed at the side of Kate and waited in anticipation.

Kate propped herself on her elbow and traced around Caroline's breast with her finger, stopping briefly to tweak her nipple. She then moved her hand down her body until she reached the top of her panties. Without hesitation, she slipped her hand inside and slowly pulled them down, waiting for Caroline to lift her weight up so she could remove them completely. Still feeling awkward, Caroline averted her eyes and planted her heels on the bed so that she could raise her bottom. Kate wasted no time and the panties were on the floor within seconds.

Leaning forward, Kate inhaled the scent of Caroline. She nuzzled her face in between her legs and parted her hair with her tongue. Caroline moaned loudly and bucked hard, forcing Kate's tongue deep inside her. Within minutes she was thrashing on the bed, gripping the bed covers at either side of her as her first orgasm in months washed over her. Not wanting to waste a single moment of it, she placed her hands gently on the back of Kate's head and writhed slowly until she was sated.

Sensing that she was satisfied, Kate discreetly wiped her mouth with the outside of her index finger and moved up the bed until her head was level with Caroline's. She kissed her tenderly, allowing Caroline to taste herself on her lips. She smiled widely and signed.

"Thank you Kate. Thank you for reminding me what err what it can be like with someone who means a lot to them."

Kate returned the smile.

"You are very welcome. And now that you know what is expected of you, you can return the favour if you wish."

Kate lay back on the bed and waited for Caroline to make a move. When she didn't, she gently took her hand and placed it between her own legs, moving it in circles very slowly. When Caroline was in a rhythm, she removed her hand and started to play with Caroline's breasts, rubbing her nipples with the palm of her hand and gently kneading them. She leaned forward and placed her mouth over Kate's, exploring with her tongue, sucking gently.

Caroline started to get more adventurous and Kate felt one of her fingers slip inside her. Tentatively, she moved it out and back in again, this time using 2 fingers. The feeling was intense and Kate started to squeeze her legs together, gyrating her hips to increase the intensity. Unable to stand it any longer, she placed her own hand on top of Caroline's and pressed down, increasing the speed of her hips until she felt her orgasm flooding her. She let out a long moan and Caroline felt her contracting around her fingers. Slowing down, she watched Kate's face until it relaxed and she opened her eyes.

"Was that urm … How was that?"

Kate laughed and kissed Caroline.

"It was … yes it was very nice, thank you. It was perhaps, well probably one of the most intense sexual encounters I have had for, well, may be for ever. What now?"

Caroline's eyes widened.

"Surely you can't want to, you don't want to, you know, do it again?"

Kate's eyes widened and she smiled.

"No, I mean what now for us. Is there even an us?"

Caroline sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She rested her elbows on her thighs and cupped her face in her hands. After what seemed an interminable amount of time, she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know Kate. I really don't. John knows there is someone else. I told him I was seeing someone. He just doesn't know who. God knows how he will react when he finds out it's a woman. I need to think things through. I need to tell him and the boys and oh, good Lord, I need to tell my mother."

Kate laughed.

"Will that be very bad?"

Caroline spun round to face Kate.

"Have you met my mother? No, I don't think you have, have you? Yes, it will be bad. But I want to tell them Kate. I want them to know about us. It's something that I have to do."

She stood up and started to gather her clothes together, quickly putting on her underwear and pulling her jumper over her head.

"I need to go. I need to go home. Can I text you?"

Kate stood up and walked around the bed. She enveloped Caroline in her arms and rubbed her back. Caroline kissed her and headed for the door.

"Of course you can. Any time day or night. Caroline."

She stopped, one hand on the door handle and turned around. She already seemed distracted.

"Yes?"

Kate signed and folded her arms across her body.

"Nothing. Drive safely."

"Yup."

Kate stood rooted to the spot and listened for the sound of her front door closing before she wandered over to the bedroom window. She leaned on the sill and watched Caroline walk down her garden path and through the gate. She smiled at the magnificence of her – the sway of her hips, the shape of her calves and the way her hair swished when she walked. Kate followed the headlights of her jeep down the road until it disappeared out of sight and then reached up and drew the curtains. She had the feeling that she hadn't seen the last of Dr Elliott in her bedroom.


End file.
